gargoylesquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Firebrand I
Firebrand is a red gargoyle who first appeared in Gargoyle's Quest II, he was born before the human realm was even created, he comes from a heritage of gargoyle's called "The Red Blaze" due to their bright red scales and use of fire magic. Biography Concept Both Firebrand I and II are based on the Red Arremer enemy from Capcom's Ghosts 'n Goblins series of run and gun platformer games. Story ''Gargoyle's Quest II'' Firebrand resumes his training in his hometown Euteria, ruled by a king named Morock, after he was done training in a pocket dimesion he was told to come back, when he came back he found out that The Black Light covered the Makai, from the darkness came Breager's army of destroyers, led by Nagus they wiped out most of the villagers and badly wounded Morock. Firebrand is then told to Gibea warn King Barr about these destroyers, he was then given the Spectre's Fingernail before Morock dies When he arrives in Gibea finding out he was too late, Barr's magic was sealed. He is then told to go to Sidon and find Samuel, being told that he might know how to release King Barr's magic After getting the Dragon's Armor and going across the river of fire, he tells Samuel that Barr's magic is sealed. Samuel tells him that the Gremlin Stick may be of help to him, he is then told to go to the Cave of Gaza and find Hecate, saying that she may know something about said stick, another soldier tells Firebrand that he should go to a forest called Hinom to get the Night Drop After fighting Death Balloon and obataining the Buster ability, Firebrand goes to the Cave of Gaza to find Hecate. After finding her she says that she can make the Candle of Darkness, after making said candle she tells Firebrand to stand in the middle of the room and use the Candle. When he did so, the whole room became dark and Hecate revealed that only the Gremlin Stick can dispel the Ghoul Realm of the King of Destruction's evil magic, he is also told to use the Gremlin Stick before King Barr to release his magic. The final thing revealed is that the Gremlin Stick lies deep within the dessert Sittem. After everything is revealed she gives Firebrand her wings to fly over the Gaza Valley. Afterwards he goes through Sittem he finds and defeats the Sand Frog in the castle and walks out with the Gremlin Stick and obatains the Magic Tornado ability. Firebrand then returns to Gibea and uses the Gremlin Stick on King Barr, releasing him of Breager's evil magic. After awakening, Barr give Firebrand him his power and tells Firebrand to destroy the barrier and go to Darkoan's palace. When he gets there he finds everyone there laughing at him and Darkoan telling him that there is nothing wrong happening and that he should go back to Euteria. After declining to go back it is revealed that it wasn't King Darkoan, but it was a fake pretending to be said king. Firebrand then defeats him, and the fake king recognizes Firebrand as the Red Blaze before dying Firebrand then goes to find an old palace and in turn find King Darkoan, after climbing said mountain he fights and defeats the Twin Guardians and obtains the Candle of Poltergeist. He finds King Darkoan in the palace and is told by Darkoan to use the Candle in front of him so that his magic was released and he could move again, telling Firebrand that Breager took him by surprise and sealed his magic as well. Since no one knows of who the King of Destruction, Firebrand is told to go see Lethe who lives in a labyrinth north of the town Topete, saying that he may know something about Breager. He then gives Firebrand his powers, Firebrand then climbs up Mount Imaus to find the Achelon's Water. Firebrand then hears about a monster named Dagon, he then goes south of Topete and defeats Dagon to get his scales. Afterwards he goes north of Topete and fights the Mantis who is guarding the entrance to Lethe. He then goes inside of the Labyrinth of Mirrors and fights himself. He then finds Lethe and he tells Firebrand about the legend of the Red Blaze and that someone named Goza is trying to free Breager and destroy the Ghoul Realm. Firebrand is then told to go to Loosekeep and ask the king and queen to put their powers into Lethe's Candle through one of many paths of Nagas Path. When he appears in Loosekeep, he get's the powers of Rushifell and Verona as well as obtaining Hippogriff's Feather and the Magic Claw ability, with Rushifell saying that Firebrand is the last hope for the Ghoul Realm. Lethe then puts his power inside of the candle and the candle turns into the Candle of the Ghoul Realm. Firebrand then uses the candle to break the barrier to Breager's palace. After he enters said palace, Goza tries to defeat Firebrand before he becomes the true Red Blaze. After that plan fails and Goza is defeated it is revealed that Breager has fully revived. After Goza dies, a voice could be heard from somewhere, the voice says that he admires him coming this far, he then reveals himself to be Demogorgon. It turns out that the Black Light is representative of his tremendous destructive power, his army is controlled by his psychic power. Demogorgon then gives Firebrand his powers to get ready for the fight with Breager. He then obtains the Mammon's Hoof, Bereal's Wings, the Atlas' Armor, and the Darkfire ability After navigating through Breager's palace one last time, he finally meets up with Breager. The two then fight with Breager saying that he will put an end to the legend of the Red Blaze. Firebrand then eventually comes out on top and defeats Breager. Firebrand is then congratulated for saving the Ghoul Realm, he is then told of the Human Realm, and that if he wants, he could take it over. He then released all of his power and swept away the Black Light The legend of the Red Blaze is then continued by his descendant Gallery GQII_Firebrand_Win.png|Winning Sprites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes